Zombie Ever After
by BeautifulNightm4re
Summary: A fight to see if Rachel is stronger than she believes. Will she save her peers in time and will she let her guard down in order to let love flow? - Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Horror. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_***"Stay in your homes at **__**all**__** times. Make no attempt of reaching loved ones. Keep doors and windows locked and barricaded"***_

Rachel slumped downstairs, a yawn escaping her cracked lips. She took no notice of the warnings on the news, she pulled herself up on the barstool and poured cereal into her bowl. The sound of sirens coming from outside echoed Rachel's, rarely, quiet house; she thought nothing of it. She jumped down from the barstool and dumped her bowl into the sink and jogged upstairs. Knocking on the bathroom door, she laughed.

"You know, dad, it really IS supposed to be the woman of the house spending so much time in the bathroom!" Her giggle faded, her beaming smile turned into a light frown.

"Dad?.. Dad, come on, I'm going to be late for school!" Silence fell upon the house, the loud sound of glass smashing outside startled Rachel.

"F-for the love of God, Dad! We're supposed to be practicing for Regionals, the Glee club can't start without me!" Her narcissism seaped out of her. She grunted and spun on her heel, galloping downstairs to find the key to the bathroom. She rummaged through the kitchen drawer and smiled at herself as she found the brass key.

"Last chance to come out, Dad, or I'm coming in.." She almost stopped breathing, trying to listen to the movements of her father. Nothing. Silence.

"Fine!" She unlocked the door and barged in.

"I'm going to be lat-" The sound of grunting interrupted her. Blood trickled down the bathroom mirror. Rachel screamed as she came face-to-face with something that certainly was not her dad! It made a violent move and pounced at her. Rachel slammed the door shut, locking it and breathing hard. Her heart seemed like it wished to escape her chest. Pounding on the wooden door made Rachel shriek and run downstairs. She made no attempt of grabbing any of her belongs, just the keys to her car. Running to the car, Rachel looked down her road and saw families screaming and rushing out of their houses. She began to cry, shaking as she tried to put the key into the ignition. She screamed at the car to start as it got attacked by her neighbors. The car started and Rachel zoomed down the road. She reached to the radio and turned it on, listening closely to the news and spinning her head down every road she passed.

*****_**"The once deceased are now coming back to life and attacking everything in sight. Again, stay indoors at all times! Do not attempt to reach loved ones and barricade doors and windows!"***_

Rachel passed a woman screaming on the floor, she winced as she watched the somewhat elderly woman getting eaten alive. The car screeched as Rachel turned to go towards McKinely. Her heart tore into two as she watched Becky and Sue try to escape the madness. She grabbed the closest weapon to her and placed her hand on the door handle.

"Come on, Rachel. You must do this!" She let out a loud sigh as she slowly turned the handle...


	2. Chapter 2

***Two Months Later***

Rachel ran through the streets, stabbing the zombies with a specialised knife that she made. Blood flew over her, covering her flawless skin. She had to learn how to be strong now after losing both of her dads and watching friends die. She ran to a truck that had been tipped over and pulled herself up on top of it, watching the undead roam around and trip over bodies.

"Fucking animals" she muttered to herself as she threw her knife down and wiped the blood from her face. She pulled out her water canister and tipped it over her mouth, catching every droplet of water in there. There weren't many droplets. Rachel hadn't eaten or drunk anything in what seemed like forever! A zombie began to approach the truck and Rachel flung her knife at it's head with great force, blood spewed out of it like a fountain. She jumped down and placed her foot down on it's shoulder while pulling the knife. Suddenly, a zombie pounced on her, clawing at her as she covered it's mouth. The sound of the zombie grunting and Rachel struggling alerted the other zombies in the area.

"Fuck!" Rachel said under her breath as she looked around and saw the undead limping towards her. She struggled to get the zombie off of her, punching and pushing it, she heard the sound of bullets and saw the zombies around her fall one by one, including the one on top of her, landing on her, leaving her screaming. She covered her face, thinking the same person who saved her life, could easily take it within a split second.

"Get up." Rachel moved her arms from her face, wincing as the light pierced her eyes. She saw an average sized girl stand above her, holding a colossal gun and spinning around, searching for zombies.

"Come on! Get up!" The girl began to shriek and almost bounce in panic. Rachel shook her head, trying to get her vision back. She stood up and picked up her knife from the floor.

"Did it bite you?" Rachel stood there in shock, not saying anything.

"God damn it, did it bite you?!" She shook her head frantically and the girl dropped her gun. They began to walk.

"T-thanks for that. If it wasn't for you, I would be another meal in this shitstorm of a dinner party." Silence fell upon the two of them as they walked down the road, being cautious.

"I'm Rachel, and you are?" The girl stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Let me get one thing straight. I don't do introductions, I don't make friends. I'm not here to go through this hand in hand with you, okay? I saved you and you're welcome. Let's just leave it at that." They carried on walking, not saying a thing.

They came towards shelter, it was obvious that the previous owner died. The sentence "God, forgive us" was written on the wall in blood.

"Poor bastard.." Rachel sighed as she read this. For some reason, it hit close to home. Before she had the chance to get choked up, something she hasn't been able to do much anymore, the nameless girl came up to her and pointed her gun at the entrance.

"That can be easily blocked. I'm gonna see if the windows are barricaded, maybe search for supplies." Rachel nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Listen", the girl looked at Rachel for a few seconds, "in the morning, we go our seperate ways. I don't need extra baggage and I'm sure you don't either." She shrugged and placed her hands against her thighs, making a slapping noise and she turned and went to look out back. Rachel sat on the floor and placed her head in her hands. She began to think back to how it was before the apocolypse. Singing in the Glee club, being able to share her passion for music with others that didn't slushy her for speaking up about it. She met so many friends in Glee club, people who actually accepted her for her.

"Hey", Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, "looks like it's safe to stay the night. Windows are barricaded and there's a few snacks out here."

"Any water?"

"No, unfortunately." Rachel nodded and went to get some food. They sat opposite each other, their hunger itching to break free but they tried to save as much food as they can. The girl began to warm to Rachel, she knew it was stupid but she also knew that desperate times called for desperate measures and letting a young girl face the madness alone sent guilt through her body.

"Quinn", Rachel looked up and cocked her head in confusion, "the name's Quinn." Rachel knew to leave it at that, she smiled and continued to ration out the food before going to sleep. As Rachel slept, Quinn checked the doors and windows and sat against the wall. She closed her eyes and heard screaming from outside, she covered her ears and fell onto the floor in the fetal position, crying and trying to block every sound out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel woke the next day, there was no sign of the mysterious girl named Quinn. Next to Rachel was a note saying "good luck out there". She smiled slightly and got to her feet, groaning while she remembered what is going on with the world at this precise moment. She knew that she couldn't survive for long, but that didn't stop her from fighting till her last breath. She picked up her knife and headed towards the backdoor that leaded to the roof, from there she was able to sow together a plan. Rachel muttered her plan to herself before letting out a short breath and going back downstairs; she gathered her things and headed for the door, counting down from 3 before ripping the rusty doors open. A hoard of zombies turned to face her as she alerted everything nearby. All of sudden, a wave of bravery washed over her and she clenched onto her knife, running towards the zombies and stabbing left, right and centre. Her screams becoming more intense as she became more violent, blood flew everywhere and covered every patch of concrete.

"Die!" Rachel spat this word out through gritted teeth while mutalating the zombies. After her path was clear, she started to run. She ran until it physically brought pain upon her. A scream for help was heard throughout the street as Rachel tried to catch her breath, she swallowed and held her stomach as she staggered to where the screams were coming from. As she turned the corner, she was startled by a boy aiming a pistol in her direction.

"Are you safe? No bites, no injuries?" The boy's hand was shaking, even if he did shoot, it would completely miss Rachel.

"Answer me!"

"I'm safe, okay?! I'm safe! Just put the gun down!" Rachel's voice cracked.

"Rachel?" The boy stepped out of the dark and lowered his gun.

"Blaine? Is-is that you?" Blaine dropped the gun and ran over to Rachel, crying into her shoulder.

"They took, Kurt. They ate him right in front of me! Ripped him to pieces!" Rachel gasped as she heard this frightening news. Kurt was somewhat of a best friend to her.

"He saved me, Rachel. But, why? We could have saved each other but I just..ran! How could I have been so selfish? It cost me the love of my life!"

"Blaine, listen to me" Rachel held Blaine's head steady, his face red with tears running down his cheeks. She wiped away the tears and gave him a reassuring smile "if he saved you, like you said he did, then you're not selfish. At all. He loved you SO much, he put his life out on the line for you. Kurt wouldn't want that to go to waste, especially if it meant him going to New York once this is all over" they both chuckled slightly "show him you're grateful and that you're going to kick ass out there!" Blaine closed his eyes and nodded.

"We - uh - we need to go. Now." Rachel rubbed Blaine's arm and picked his gun up.

"Here. Got enough bullets?"

"Uh, yeah." Blaine and Rachel held each other's hands tightly as they walked outside.

"What's the plan?" Blaine looked at Rachel and tried to study her face as she looked around aimlessly.

"There's this girl I met. We're going to find her."


End file.
